Baldi's World 2: Around The Globe
Baldi's World 2: Around The Globe is the sequel to Baldi's World, and is made by JohnsterSpaceProgram and HippyDippyHoop5. It expands upon the world of Baldi's Basics even more than Baldi's World did, and has new features not present in Baldi's World, like the ability to travel around the entire globe, as the name suggests and full multiplayer and console support. Plot "Your friend went on a trip around the entire globe, but when he got back, he remembered something, he forgot his noteboos! Now, you have to travel around the globe, through deserts, mountains, and savannas, looking for the lost notebooks. You'll start out at Here School, and then visit places like the neighborhood from the original game and eventually places like Antarctica looking for the lost books! And last of all, don't forget to listen to Baldi, and have fun doing math!" Characters This is a list of characters that appear in certain or multiple levels (each level is a location) in the game. You can add your own characters in this section, but it must say what location or locations from which they appear in the game. Items This is a list of all items you can find throughout Baldi's World 2: ATG. Some items will only appear in certain locations depending on where you are, while others can appear in all or most locations. You can add your own items in this section, but must say which locations it can appear in. Abilities This is a list of abilities that you can get in Baldi's World 2, either from certain items you can find, or from things you can pick up, which give you the ability for a certain amount of time. You can add abilities you want here. Gamemodes Baldi's World 2: ATG has 2 separate gamemodes, singleplayer and multiplayer. In singleplayer mode, only you are playing in the game and have to beat the game by collecting the notebooks from all locations that you visit. In multiplayer mode, you and up to 3 other people (making for a total of 4 players including yourself) can team up to collect notebooks in each level and help you win the game. There is also a competitive variant of multiplayer mode, which is the same as normal multiplayer, except everyone is competing to get the highest score. The score is based on how many notebooks each player got, and how many items or abilities they used and collected (including items still in their inventory when they completed the game, which count as extra points depending on what items they are). The player that gets the highest score will get an achievement, called "You Did The Best, Wow!" Achievements The game also has several achievements you can get as you play through it. The achievements are gotten by doing certain things. You can add achievements you want here. The achievements are: Features * Interactive World Map * Support for Xbox and PlayStation * Being Able To Save The Game * Multiplayer * Cutscenes * Multiple Endings * Holding Onto Items For Later * Third Person Mode * Achievements Locations This is a list of locations you visit in Baldi's World 2. There are a total of 22 locations. * Here School (North America) * The Neighborhood (North America) * Grand Canyon (North America) * Amazon River (South America) * Machu Picchu (South America) * Atacama Desert (South America) * London (Europe) * Eiffel Tower (Europe) * Venice, Italy (Europe) * Madrid, Spain (Europe) * Tokyo (Asia) * The Himalayas (Asia) * Resting Hotel (Asia) * Sydney (Australia) * Great Barrier Reef (Australia) * The Outback (Australia) * Great Pyramids (Africa) * Savannah (Africa) * Cape Town (Africa) * Shackleton Range (Antarctica) * McMurdo Station (Antartica) * South Pole (Antartica) Gallery Baldi's World 2 ATG Logo Dithered.png|More Dithered Version Of The Game's Logo Neighborhood Under Devlopment Unity 1.PNG|An image of the neighborhood being made in Unity. Neighborhood Under Devlopment Unity 2.PNG|Another image of the neighborhood being made, now with a road. Coming Soon Well, this page is not finished yet, and more is going to be added. At the moment its unfinished. Category:Games Category:Work In Progress Category:Appears in Baldi's World 2 Category:Johnster's Creations